A Day in the Life of a Teen Struggling to be Normal
by Stomei97
Summary: Highschool can be tough. Between the death of his parents, and the "mysterious" accident that happened to his grandfather, Lovino Vargas has plenty to worry about without school. Toss in the fact that his life and that of his brother, Feliciano, are constantly in danger, high school is the least of his worries. And why does that stupid Spaniard constantly follow him?
1. Chapter 1: Creepy Ass Fucking Kid

**A/N: Welcome to the next segment of the story!**

**Some basic warnings before I start rambling (like I always do):  
Language  
Eventual Spamano (probably)  
Implied PruCan and GerIta (plus others if I feel like it)  
The highly probably chance of shit hitting the fan. It happens.  
Starts off kinda…sad, I guess you could say. **

**Anyway, my goal with this is to keep it light humored, and have be amusing, I guess. That's the goal, anyway. It may change, since I have no idea what I am doing with this yet! I got some little ideas here and there, but that's it.**

**For those of you who are new, I highly suggest reading the previous stories. I really do, because there are loads of references from the previous stories. There is random things in here, including demons. But not Creeper. Nope! Not at all. Well, maybe. I dunno. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and above all the story~!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

The beeps from the machines are the only sound in the room. He looks pale. So fucking pales. I can't take it. It's been 3 months and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors are doubting he ever will. They say I have to choose if I want him to live or not.

How can a fucking 16 year old choose whether to let his grandfather live or not?! Feli can't help. I don't want him to, anyway.

"Nonno, you fucking bastard, I need to your fucking help, dammit. " I shake my head. "You told me that if I need ducking help you would be there. And you aren't fucking here. Dammit, I'm not ready for this."

I glance at my watch. 5:30. Time to go. "Sorry, Nonno. Gotta go. You know what it fucking is. Family business, right?"

I turn and look at the bed one last time. I remember when Feliciano and I found him. It had looked like a robbery. In the middle of all the mess was Nonno, looking sick and pale. Feliciano tried to wake him up while I called the cops. It seemed off, and still seems off.

My phone goes off, and I growl, checking who it is. When I see the name, my irritation increases. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Lovi, you're so cold." I can hear the fucking pout in his voice, my God.

I walk out of the hospital quickly. "Dammit Antonio, I don't have time for your shit."

"Loviiiiiiii!"

"Shut up and tell me what you want. I have to go to fucking work soon." He doesn't know what I do. I can't let him find out.

"I wanted to talk to you, Lovi! You still have to get Feli, right?"

"Yes, but I have to fucking drive, asshole. I'm a responsible driver."

"Lovi, you're a speed demon…"

"What's your fucking point?"

"You aren't exactly the poster child for 'responsible drive', Lovi."

"Whatever, bastard. I have to fucking go."

"But Loviii-" Click. He immediately starts texting me. I throw the phone in the glove box.

* * *

"Feliciano! Hurry the fuck up!" I scream from the window of my car while urgently pressing the horn. I hate coming here to pick this dumbass up. One of these days that-

"LOVI!" I totally didn't scream like a little bitch when some asshole hits the roof of my car.

I jump out of my car and hit said asshole. "You fucking bastard!"

"Ow! Lovi, that hurt!"

"Antonio. What the fuck?!"

"I wanted to see you, Lovi!"

"I thought I told you no!"

"You said you couldn't talk on the phone." I a curious look crosses his face. "Where are you going, all fancied up like that, Lovi?"

I roll my eyes. "Family shit I gotta do, dumbass."

"I thought you had work."

"I do."

"Then-"

"I work for my family, idiotta."

"What does your family do?"

"It's a fucking secret, now get the fuck out of my business. I never invited you to stick your nose in it."

"Awwwww. But Loviiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"FRATELLO!" I hear a random scream, and I swear to fucking God, I'm almost relieved.

"Feliciano. Finally. Let's fucking get out of here."

"Si!"

Antonio stops me before I get in the car. "Lovino, don't go. Please."

"What the fuck?!"

"Just…trust me."

"I have to go, asshole." I jerk my arm out of his hold and get in the car before speeding off.

* * *

An abandoned building. It always is an abandoned building. I grab my pistol from the glove compartment. "Ready, Feliciano?"

"Si, fratello."

"Good."

The inside is so…empty. Which is to be expected of an old fucking building. Naturally. The odd thing was all the bodies lying everywhere. They seemed to have been killed recently. "F-Fra…Romano…." Feliciano pulls at my sleeve.

"What is it, Vene*?" Something doesn't seem right here…

"What is that thing?"

I turn and see what he's looking at. I…have no idea what the fuck it is. It looks human, but it isn't. It obviously isn't, if that creepy aura is anything to go off of. It's a little girl, I'm pretty sure, anyway. Her white-blonde hair reaches down to her waste in a tangled mess. Her white dress was torn at the bottom and dyed red. She tilts her head to the side. "You came to play with me…?"

I shake my head. "Ahhhhh, n-no, bambina. We came here to-"

"But I want someone to play with me!" I could see her red and…silver? Eyes peaking at me now.

I laugh nervously. "Feli, we've been set up!" I whisper to him. "We gotta get out now!" He nods quickly. "I'll distract her, but you gotta run and get the eyebrow bastard. He deals with this shit, right? We need help!" I turn back to the little girl. "Alright, sweetie, I'll play with you. What do you want to play?" I vaguely hear the door close behind me.

She giggles. "Catch!"

"C-catch? That's an odd game…"

"I WANT TO PLAY CATCH!"

I put my hands up in surrender. "A-alright! We can play catch!"

She giggles and jumps for joy. "Yay! I love catch! But it's not the normal catch! The rules are different!"

"O-oh?"

"You have to run~! Before I catch you~!"

"What if you catch me?" It is soooo fucking hard not to shake. I can tell she isn't human.

She lets out an insane cackle. "I kill you~!" I run to the door. And, of fucking course, it's fucking locked.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitfuck!" I start running across the room, looking for any exit. I can hear her laughing the entire time. I start shooting at her, hoping to hit her.

"That's cheating!" Suddenly the gun is ripped from my grasp and I just focus my energy on sprinting away from her.

I dare not look fucking back. I don't want to know how close she is. "Aha!" I found a window, finally.

But.

Of course, I trip on one of the goddamned bodies in the room and land in a puddle of the blood. "Fuck."

I turn on my back to see the girl right behind me. I start to scoot back before she fucking steps on me and then sits on me. She fucking _sits _on me. It's fucking uncomfortable.

And my fucking suit is stained. Goddamnit, I need to get another one soon.

Dammit, Lovino, focus! Your clothes is the least of your worries! There is a fucking demonic child _sitting on you with a fucking knife! _And she fucking intends to use it!

She giggles. "Caught you~!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God, this is the first chapter, and it already is veering off from what I was going to do. My God. I will never know how I do that.**

**I know. I'm a cruel author, no? Immediately start off with a cliff hanger. It was just too juicy not too! But! It will ensure that people will stay to see how Lovi gets out of this. Or will he? Ahhhh, my sadistic side is coming out.**

**Anyway, leave a review, because I love hearing opinions so much! Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolves and FUCKING HOSPITALS

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Alright, there was a guest review, and since I can't PM you, this will do. So, the headcannon you mentioned would work if in this story the characters were nations. I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but I kinda spaced it. The characters are human (or seemingly human, hint hint) but they aren't nations. They would be supernatural entities, mostly. And as for who saves Lovi, you'll just have to wait and see~!**

**So, I'm out of school now. Monday updates don't work anymore since I have a lot of stuff going on on Monday's now, even though it is summer vacation now. This also means some of my inspirations are gonna go away, sadly, since I really don't have much contact with my classmates outside of school. Even my friends, sadly enough, because I never really have contact with them. I'm gonna try to find a good day for me to update this, but until then it's gonna be a 'whenever I get the chance to' situation. On Wednesday I will hopefully get a better idea for a schedule.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I thought I was done for. I truly did. When that knife started hurtling down towards my heart, I was already praying to any god that would listen.

But, then I heard a howl, and the little girl was ripped off of me by a flash of white and brown. A wolf starts tearing her to pieces. I try to ignore her screams as I run to the door. I didn't want to be puppy chow, either. So I peaced the fuck out.

Really? Fucking really? NOW THE DOOR IS UNLOCKED?!

Regardless, time to get the fuck out of here.

"Feliciano! We gotta fucking GO. NOW." I scream at my brother, while running out of the warehouse.

"Ve, Fratello! How did you get out of there?" Feli seems confused. Who the fuck am I kidding, he's always fucking confused.

"I don't fucking know, but we gotta go before something comes out of there."

It doesn't take long before we're in the car and speeding down the interstate back into town.

* * *

"I couldn't get a hold of Arthur, so it's good that you got out of that place, ve!"

"Mhm."

"Ve, I was really worried about you, fratello."

"Mhm."

"Fratello! Are you even listening to me, ve?!"

"Mhm."

"Okay, then. Ve, do you love big brother Toni?"

"Mhm. Wait. Fuck! Shit! That wasn't fucking! Gah! You little shit! You!"

"Fratello! Eyes on the road!"

"R-right. Bastard."

"Ve, well, I wouldn't have done that if you actually listened to me, Fratello." Feliciano glares at the dashboard, crossing his arms.

I sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just fucking stressed right now. It's not every fucking day when a little girl tries to fucking murder you. And then you end up getting saved by a fucking wolf."

"Ve, that's what it was? I thought I had heard howling."

"Yeah. It was fucking weird, I swear."

"Ve, I belie-LOVI!"

Before I can even fucking ask him what he was screaming about, I see what it is. Its headlights heading right for us. I attempt to swerve out of the way.

It doesn't help. Why? Because the fucking fucker T-bones my car and sends us spinning.

My car goes spinning and we end up going over this tiny little hill next to the road. I don't know how many times we fucking rolled before we stopped. We're upside down and I can't tell if Feliciano is still conscious or not. I can see a steady stream of blood from his temple, though.

Before I black out, I vaguely hear someone screaming my name. I can't place it, but it's way too deep to be Feli's.

* * *

I wake to the accursed sound of fucking beeping.

I hate that fucking sound. I groan and rub my face. Did I fall asleep at the hospital again…?

Fuck. Wait, no, I left the hospital. I was heading to get Feliciano…but…what happened?

"Fuck…" My head fucking hurts. And so does my fucking chest. And what is that warm spot next to my leg?

I decide to finally open my fucking eyes and I see a little ball of fluff. It's white with spots of brown here and there. It seems to be sleeping peacefully, whatever _it _is.

The door suddenly opens and a nurse walks in. I sigh in relief, since I at least know who it fucking is.

"I'm sorry, Lovino. I don't know how he got in here." She goes to lift the creature from my bed, but I stop her.

"It's fine, Elizabeta. As weird as it is, he's a calming presence. Almost familiar seeming, I guess you could say."

Elizabeta sits down next to the bed. "Well, it IS against regulations to let him stay…"

"Aw, c'mon, Liz, what harm is letting a little dog stay in here?"

"None…except that that isn't a dog."

"Wait, what?"

"That's a baby wolf."

"What?!"

She nods. "Yup. He kinda roams around where I live. I dubbed him Zero."

"Zero?"

"Mhm! I think it suits him. He's very affectionate. And he has beautiful eyes. I didn't even know wolves could have eyes like his!"

"How do you know he's a wolf, though? And wouldn't his mother be roaming around too?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. But when I found him, Ludwig," that fucking POTATO, "had been with me, and he knows his dogs, and he said that Zero was a wolf."

"He knows his dogs, not his wolves."

Elizabeta rolls her eyes. "Well, Mr. Technical, Zero is a wolf. I don't know what kind, but he is a wolf. I just wonder how he even got here."

I'm about to retort when I hear a whining noise and I feel something pawing at my foot. "Eh?" It seems that Zero woke up, and wants fucking attention from me. I hold my hand out to him. "C'mere, you little bastard, I can't really sit up and pet you." He crawls up to me and rubs his head against my palm. "Liz, you were right about his eyes." He has one bright green eye, and the other is purple, of all things. I wonder how that had happened.

"Right? They're so pretty!"

"Hey, Liz, why am I here? I can't remember anything that fucking happened once I left to go pick up Feliciano."

Elizabeta gets silent. She starts to pet Zero's head, before she starts speaking. "You guys were in a wreck. A drunk driver collided with your car and sent it spinning off of the hill. It's a miracle you survived."

"What about Feliciano?!"

"He's alive. Barely." I sigh in relief. He isn't dead. "However, he's in a coma. He has severe head trauma. Several broken bones…it was touch and go for a while."

"But he's alive."

"Yes." She seems to think for a moment. "I wasn't kidding when I said that it's a miracle you survived. A large chunk of glass was imbedded in your chest. It was mere centimeters from your heart. If you had been in that car any longer, you would have died."

I can't say anything to that. I have no idea what to fucking say to that.

Elizabeta clears her throat. "Antonio found your car. He saved your life."

"Well, if he saved me, then why is it that he isn't here?"

She shrugs and stands. "I don't know. He had work or something I think. He may be closer than you think." She pokes my nose. "I'll come back and check on you in a few hours, Lovi!" With that she fucking skips out of the room. I shake my head. I've known her my whole life. She used to babysit me and Feliciano when we were really little. Liz is the closest thing I have to a big sister.

Zero pokes me with his nose. I stroke him absentmindedly. Liz is on something to think that Antonio is closer to me than I think. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

"I wonder where that bastard is…I fucking need his help…dammit…I fucked up this time. I'm…alone…"

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think on how to end this. I couldn't.**

**So, Zero is based off of a character of mine of the same name. Hence why I picked the name Zero. I just like the idea of a little wolf following Lovi around. It's so freaking adorable.**

**Also, don't question Zero's eyes. They'll be explaaaaaaaaaained**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: What the Fuck, Antonio!

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**I am very very sorry for this being so late! I got my laptop working again though! So that's good. And I've decided Wednesdays will be the day for updates. I'm off on Wednesdays and I usually don't have anything going on on Wednesdays. Sad thing though, when my computer was getting fritzy on me, my original version of this chapter got deleted. Which makes me sad, cause I had good Lovi-ness. **

* * *

Most of the day I would go in and out of consciousness. Liz would come in and out of the room every now and again. But that was about it.

However.

At one point, there was another fucking person there. I could hear him playing his guitar. It was some Spanish song I had heard him sing so many Goddamned times, I almost have gotten sick of it.

Maybe if I sit here and pretend to be asleep, he'll go away. I don't want to see him just yet.

"Lovi, come on, get up. I know you're awake up already."

Well. Shit, there goes that plan. "Dammit, Antonio, how is it that you know that? You always fucking know when I'm faking being asleep."

He shrugs. "I guess it's one of the things I pay attention to."

"Whatever, bastard."

"How have you been, Lovi? I mean, do you hurt or-"

"Of course I fucking hurt, asshole. I almost fucking died."

"I-I see."

Well. Awkward silence. Oh so fucking fun. I hate silence. I'm gonna fucking break it. "Th-thank you."

"Hm?"

"I said 'thank you', bastard. I-if you hadn't found the car..."

"I know. Don't mention it. Please. I don't want to think about life without you, Lovi."

I'm not blushing. Nope. I'm fucking not blushing.

"Lovi! You look like a tomato!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"Lovi, I'm serious. Don't do stupid things like that again."

"It isn't my fault there was a fucking drunk driver that night!"

"No. I don't mean that. I mean you didn't listen to me. I said not to go." Did…did he just get closer to me?

"Wha-what the fuck are you talking about?" He did. He fucking got closer to me.

"I know that place very well, Lovi, and I know Lucy and-" Why the fuck is he getting closer?!

"Antonio. Just…shut the fuck up. Please. Nothing bad happened. I swear." Like fuck am I going to tell him about the creepy little girl.

"Right! I'm not supposed to talk about that stuff with you! Right. I forgot~." Seriously. Why is he getting so fucking close!?

"Riiiiiight. Well. I think you should go get some fucking help. And get the fuck out of my face."

"But I like being in your face…"

"Antonio…" I grumble through clenched teeth.

"Okay! Okay! Lovi, I give! Plus, I gotta go and get back to work soon."

"Fine, bastard."

"Just…just one thing before I go."

"And what would that be, ass-" He gets back in my face and kisses me flat out. It's quick and ends before I want it to. Wait. I didn't fucking say that. No. I didn't. Fuck you guys.

"Te amo, Lovi~!"

"I…um…what…fuck…"

"Bye, Lovi! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Uh…mm..Bye…Tonio…"

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there dazed like that. I know I snap out of it when Liz shakes my shoulder.

"Lovino? You okay? You don't hurt, do you? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No. I just…"

"You just what? You're awfully red. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"What? No. That's…haaah, no. I'm not getting sick."

"Then what? I know Antonio just came out of the room. Spill! Tell me all the details!"

"Liz…"

"What?! Only someone like him could make you flustered like this!"

"…"

"It's true! Plus, I bet he helped you forget about everything for a bit!"

She did bring up a valid point. I did forget that my brother and Nonno were in comas, and that a bunch of people wanted me dead. But it doesn't mean it isn't there.

"Sorry…" My silence must have made her realize that I started to think about all that shit.

"No…your right. You really wanna fucking know?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

So, I tell her the whole entire conversation.

"He kissed you?!"

"Yes…but what the hell is about that whole shit he had been talking about earlier?"

She waves her hand. "That doesn't matter. He kissed you! And he said he loved you!"

"Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have mentioned anything…"

She suddenly stands. "Look, you would have anyway. I think so because you're confused about your feelings for him. You don't know what to feel. So you would have come to me for advice eventually."

"Eh, I guess you're right. Where are you going?"

"I took Zero out for a while. He would not leave your side, I swear! It's been crazy!"

"So you need to go get him?"

"Yep! I don't want him to get hurt or anything…"

"Liz, he's a wolf…"

"A baby wolf! You don't know what he might do or what people might do! And you may as well take him in! He's attached to you!"

"Like I need anything else to worry about! I got fucking Feliciano to…"

"Just take him in. He'll offer a good distraction. You know you need it when you get out of here…"

"…Fine…"

"Okay. I'm going to go get him. You stay here." She leaves the room.

"Like I really have any fucking choice, Liz!" I yell after her.

* * *

Silence is nice. Not all the time, but it can be nice. But it gets fucking annoying when people interrupt my silence every five fucking seconds. Someone knocks on the door frame. When I look, I groan. "What the fuck do you two want?"

Gilbert casually strolls into the room with Ludwig behind him. Gilbert laughs. "What? Is it so wrong for us to visit our friend?"

I scoff. "I would hardly call us friends."

Ludwig butts in before Gilbert can utter a word. "Lovino, I think you know why we're here."

"I have a clear fucking idea, but please, enlighten me."

Gilbert speaks up, serious for once. "Opa sent us. We have to talk about the business."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Elizabeta stands in the alleyway next to the hospital. "Where is he…?" She sighs and calls out. "Antonio! Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Sorry. I didn't want someone to think I was being creepy."

"Don't pop out randomly like that!"

"Sorry…"

Elizabeta crosses her arms. "I can't believe you, Antonio! You almost blew your cover!"

"What?" He tilts his head to the side.

She smacks him on the head. "Don't 'what' me! If Lovino wasn't so thick headed he would have figured out what you are! And you know what he would do? If he believed you, first off he would probably freak out. Then he would run far. And he would try to take Feli, too!"

"Sorry…"

"Just…don't let it happen again, okay? We really need him. We need to ease him into letting him know what he is."

"And he can't die either."

"No. He can't." She pauses for a moment. "So…you kissed him?"

Antonio suddenly turns red. "I…uhm…uh…"

Elizabeta smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "That's okay. But only if you are serious about your feelings. I promised Alessandra I would protect her boys. That woman pretty much raised me. She trained me and so many others. You better not hurt Lovino."

"G-got it…"

"Good! I think Lovino is waiting for Zero now."

"I should change?"

"Yes, you should."

Antonio's eyes change to a purple color. His body morphs into that of a wolf. A very small wolf, probably a baby, with one purple eye, and one green eye. Elizabeta lifts him up. "C'mon, Zero. And I got good news. Lovino said he's willing to take you in."

Elizabeta walks back into the hospital, scratching the baby wolfs ears.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I do have a few things to say that probably got you guys a bit curious. **

**First thing I am going to say is that Antonio is NOT a werewolf. Saying that right now. I will reveal what he is later though when you find out what Lovino is.**

**Second thing is that I haven't dropped hints about what Lovi is in this story, but I have in previous stories. I suggest going and reading all of the A Day in the Life of stories. Some (read: one) of them are very blunt and obvious.**

**Third is that I wanted to portray Hungary as a big sister type character. Mostly because I can't write Lovi hating her, nor her being a huge perv. That's something I see very frequently. **

**I decided to add in Germania this time. He and his family have protected the Vargas family for a long time. Hence why Gilbert and Ludwig know about the family business. Which will be fully explained, because I think in the last few chapters, I've made it kinda vague between two separate things.**

**I also wanted to start naming Lovi and Feli's mom. So I picked Alessandra. I was looking up Italian baby names, and that popped up. I don't pick names for characters meaninglessly; they usually tie into what they do in the story. I picked Alessandra, because on the site I found it, the name was mentioned as being the 'defender of mankind'. And I thought that was more fitting than 'angel'. Which she wasn't. **

**I also figured I should explain the character ages. I'll update this list, and it will stay on the end author notes for reference. Mostly because it will change and update as I add more characters. **

**Lovino Vargas: 16 years**

**Feliciano Vargas: 16 years**

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry****: 28 years**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 17 years**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: 17 years **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: 17 years**

**So yep. That's all for now. Leave a review! And I will see you guys next week! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Fucking Problems

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**So, I may lose my internet for God knows how long. My mom says we haven't paid the bill in three months. She said "I will wait for the shut off notice then figure out something." Really, mom? Really? So yeah. If that happens then I'll tell you guys, and I'll figure out how to update. Last time this happened we had no internet for months….So hopefully that won't happen!**

**But yes…enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

"What the fuck do you mean, we have to talk about the business? Obviously I have to take it into my own hands, right?"

Potato bastard shakes his head. "Nein, Lovino. You have to fake your death and go to California."

"What the fuck?!" I all but shriek.

Albino bastard shrugs. "Apparently your grandpa had told our Opa that if something were to happen to him and either you or Feli that the other would go to some school in California until you were either out of school or the other got better."

"Bullshit!"

The potato fucker shakes his head again. "Look for yourself." He hands me a letter. Sure enough, it's Nonno's handwriting, saying exactly what Gilbert had said.

"Fuck…I can't just up and leave Feli and Nonno, though!"

Gilbert smirks. "We knew you would say that. And so did Opa. He told us to tell you that he would try to get them over there with you."

"What about the business?"

Ludwig shrugs. "We don't know."

I groan. "When the hell do I leave?"

"_We _leave when you are well enough to travel."

"Fucking excuse me, bastard?"

"Opa said that Luddy and I are going with you."

"Why?!"

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Look at yourself, Lovino. Even when you can travel again, you're still going to be weak."

"I can still fucking protect myself!"

"Opa doesn't want any chances."

I groan again.

"Look, we don't want to leave either. It can't be helped." Ludwig cuts in before I can complain anymore.

Before anyone can say anything, Liz comes back in the room, Zero in her arms. "Oh! Was I interrupting something?"

I glare straightforward. "No. Now gimme my damn wolf. Dammit."

Liz laughs. "Fine, fine."

Ludwig suddenly looks alarmed. "Wait. Wolf?"

Liz nods. "Yep. That baby we found a while ago. Remember?"

"J-ja, but do you think it's safe?"

"Zero has been in here every day since Lovino woke up, so I don't see why not." Ludwig is about to say something, but Liz interrupts him. "Look, I don't know what you guys were talking about, but evidently Lovino needs to sleep.

It doesn't take long before the room is cleared except for me and Zero. And my fucking thoughts of course. "Goddammit, Antonio…leaving me all confused and shit…"

Zero's head perks up when I mention Antonio. "Aw, ya little shit, you don't need to worry. He's just some bastard who you won't meet. We're moving soon anyway."

Zero's head tilts to the side. I ignore it. Instead I slowly slip into a sleep.

* * *

_I wake up to crashes downstairs. _

_I didn't know what to do at the time, besides go and check it out. Being the curious little shit that I am, that is._

_I check to make sure the Feliciano is in bed. He is. Somehow he managed to sleep through the noise. Mamma is also in bed, but I don't see Papa. Or Nonno in his bed either. I wonder where they are?_

_When I check on Marcello, however, I notice that he isn't in his bed like he was just a mere hour ago. "Shit…" I mumble to myself as I race downstairs. God forbid Marcello broke something. _

_I try not to think of the other possibilities there could be._

_I run downstairs regardless. _

_That's when I hear whimpers. I rush to where I hear the soft noise._

_What I see makes my heart all but stop._

_Marcello is sitting in the corner with this huge monster standing above him. There is blood all over the living room. I don't know what I had been thinking, but my big-brother instincts kicked in._

_"Hey, asshole! Leave my fratellino alone!" Before I know what the fuck is going on, I grab a vase and throw it at the monster._

_It turns towards me and, I run. Of course, who the fuck wouldn't?_

_I keep running. The monster is gaining on me, I know without actually having to look. I can feel its breath on my neck. I can hear its screeching._

_"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I keep chanting while I run. I have no idea if it's still following me._

_"Lovino! What are you doing?" I hear a very soothing voice call to me._

_"M-mamma! We gotta run, that thing! Its! Oh, God, Marcello! I left him in the living room._

_"What thing?"_

_"It's a monster!"_

_"Lovi, honey, aren't you a bit too old to believe in monsters?"_

_That's when we hear an inhuman screech along with Marcello's cries of agony._

* * *

I wake up because someone is shaking me slightly and saying my name. "E-Eh?"

Antonio blinks at me. "Oh! Lovi! You're awake! You started shaking and mumbling, so I thought that you were having a nightmare or something! Oh…but you probably want me to leave. I can understand that, I probably freaked you out earlier, so I'll just go…"

Before I can think, I sit up and grab his hand. "Ah!"

Antonio looks at me. "Lovi! Don't sit up, you're still hurt!"

"Don't leave…"

"What?"

"I said don't leave me. Bastard…"

"Okay, okay. Just lay back down, please." He suddenly reaches for my face. "And please, stop crying, quierdo. I don't like seeing you so sad." He wipes the tears from my face in a really cheesy fashion, like in those really stupid fucking chick flicks. Not like I would know from watching it or anything like that.

I feel myself slowly falling back asleep. "Bastard…you better not fucking leave me…"

Antonio smiles at me. "I won't. I'll stay by your side, even if you don't realize it."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted it longer…but I couldn't figure out where to add more stuff in. And that makes me sad. Ah well. **

**Next week Lovi is gonna go to school. You could say these past few chapters have been a prologue of sorts. I'm eventually going to get a design for Alessandra. I just have to get around to actually drawing something not…weird, I guess you could say, haha. But I did come up with a design for a demon Lovi will encounter.**

**I've also noticed that I don't like writing Feli. It's hard for me to do it, mostly because I'm just not…Feli. And Antonio isn't doing so well in this story either, sadly. He's just not…cheery enough, I guess you could say. That's just my opinion. Going back and reading the previous stories, I realized that there have been a few arcs that I did leave unanswered. Like, I've never revealed what had happened with the rest of the characters who were in the 'Special' group. I may reveal it at some point, but I'm not gonna make a promise, sadly. There are a lot of things I wanna do with this story.**

**Anyway, leave a review for me, please! I get sad when there aren't any…Enjoy the rest of your day! (or night).**

**Lovino Vargas: 16 years**

**Feliciano Vargas: 16 years**

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry****: 28 years**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 17 years**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: 17 years **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: 17 years**


	5. Chapter 5: Fucking Tours Suck Ass!

**A/N: Hi guys! My internet lives to see another week. So that's good!**

**I kinda forgot it was Wednesday til about 10'oclock at night…so….yeah. That's why this is a bit late. And then Thursday I got home from work and didn't want to do anything. Sorry for that!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

**3 Weeks Later**

"I fucking hate you guys."

"We know, Lovino."

"Just making sure you fucking know that, asshole."

"Lovino…"

I tone out both of the German's. There really isn't much of a fucking point to listen to them. Besides, I don't want to be bitching…er…conversing with them when someone finally opens the fucking door.

Nonno had apparently written a mini-will thing that stated that either me or Feli were to go to a specific house in California on the off chance that something were to happen to him.

Or course, I didn't fucking know that it was almost like a fucking orphanage. Pretty much a bunch of kids live in the same fucking house and shit like that.

I knock on the door again. I'm starting to really get frustrated now. Like really really fucking frustrated. It's fucking raining like none fucking other and it's pissing me off.

Finally, someone opens the Goddamned door. He's probably around seventeen or eighteen. He has long blond hair and blue eyes. As soon as he sees Gilbert, his face lights up. "Gilbert! Mon ami, what are you doing here?"

Gilbert, who had been talking to Ludwig, turns towards the voice. "Francis?! That you?" I soon find myself back by Ludwig as Gilbert pretty much shoves me out of the way. "Holy shit! I thought I would never see you again! Man, it's good to see ya!"

Francis is grinning from ear to ear. "I couldn't agree more! But…why are you here?"

"Opa sent me and Luddy to watch Lovino here." Gilbert suddenly drags me forward.

"Lovino? He looks really familiar for some reason…" Francis is studying my face closely. "Have I met you before? I don't think I would forget a face like yours so easily…"

I try to back away slightly. "I…"

Gilbert looks at Francis seriously. "You haven't met him. And if you touch him Elizabeta is going to kill me, so don't screw with him. Please, man. I value my life."

"Did she specifically say for me not to 'screw with him' as you have so creatively put it?"

"Well…"

"Exactly!" Francis grins again. "If she didn't say anything in particular she can't get mad!"

Before Gilbert can continue with what he was going to say, I cut in. "Hey, bastards, can we go in now? I'm fucking cold…"

Francis steps aside. "Yeah. Come on in."

First thing I am greeted with when I walk into the house is a teen jumping in front of me and screaming. "Yo, Francis, who're the new dudes?" He has dirty blond hair that is mostly tame aside from a random strand of hair going up. He has bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a huge grin on his face.

Francis turns and looks at the boy. "Ah, Alfred. They're names are Ludwig," he points to the potato bastard, "Gilbert," points to albino bastard, "and this adorable one is Lovino." He finally points to me.

"I'm not adorable you fuck face!" I growl at him.

Alfred grabs my arm. "Cool! Well, Imma go show this guy around if that's okay with you guys!"

* * *

And that's how I managed to find myself on a tour by the self-proclaimed 'hero'.

First, Alfred leads me to the library. There is a group of boys sitting around one of the tables. "Alright! So at the table you got Arthur. He's from England!" He points to a boy with large bushy eyebrows over glaring green eyes with very messy blond hair, "Next to him is Kiku. He came here from Japan." Kiku has black hair framing his brown eyes. Alfred points out a boy with long hair tied back, "That is Yao, Kiku's adoptive brother. He's from China." He then points out a kid with short black hair and a wild curl coming off of his head with what looks like a face in it. "That kid is Im Yong Soo, but everyone calls him Yong Soo. He's Kiku's younger brother, also adopted, and from South Korea." He points out the last kid. He has blond hair and eyebrows like Arthur, but blue eyes. "Finally, that is Peter. He is Arthur's younger brother."

Alfred then drags me off to another room. This one was the living room. There's two people sitting on one of the couches and watching television. He points out a girl with short blonde hair. "That little girl is Lili. Be careful though, he brother will hurt anyone who so much as dares to glance at her." He then points to a boy next to Lili, with hair very similar to hers. "That's Vash, Lili's bro. He has this huge ass gun collection, so I suggest avoiding him."

"And here is the kitchen! Not many people come in here. Mostly just Yao and Francis. By the way, Arthur isn't allowed in here, and I strongly suggest not eating anything he makes."

I nod. "Good to know. Hey, bastard, where's my room?"

Alfred looks at me and grins. "You're rooming with me and Mattie!"

"What."

"Yup! We were told yesterday that some new kids were coming and that one 'Lovino Vargas' would be sharing a room with us! Isn't that awesome!"

I roll my eyes. "Depends on your definition of 'awesome'."

Alfred smacks me on my back. "You're pretty funny, Lovino! By the way, why is there a dog following you?"

I glance down and see Zero next to me. "He isn't a dog. He's a wolf. And that's because he's mine. I adopted him."

"I…see. Well!" Alfred grins and drags me off again. "I'll introduce you to Mattie and then I'll take you to our room!"

I sigh, realizing there really isn't much of a way out of this one. Soon, we're standing in the dining room. Two boys are sitting in some of the chairs, eating quietly. "Yo! Mattie!" Alfred yells. One of the boy's heads snaps up and looks at us. He has wavy blond hair to his chin and a random curl from the top of his head. He has a pair of purple eyes from behind a pair of glasses. In his arms is a little white bear.

"A-Al…I told you not to yell inside…" He has the quietest voice, Goddamn!

Alfred laughs. "Aw, c'mon, Mattie! Hey, this here is Lovino!" He points to me. "He's gonna be roomin' with us!"

'Mattie' sighs. "I know, Al, I was in the room when we were told…"

"Oh yeah. You're so quiet, sometimes I forget where you're at!"

Mattie sighs again then turns towards me. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Matthew. Al usually calls me Mattie."

Alfred laughs again. "That's cause you're my bro!"

I look at the other boy in the room. He's huge, not like fat huge, but like tall huge. He has an intimidating aura around him, and almost seems to be glaring at everything around him. He has blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and short blond hair. "Who's that?" I ask.

Alfred looks over by the boy and then back at me. "That's Berwald. He's really quiet. Pretty much only Tino talks to him." Alfred looks around the room. "Speaking of Tino, I wonder where he went?"

Matthew speaks up. "He went to put his dishes away."

"I see. Oh! There he is!" Alfred grins and waves at a short boy with light blond hair and purple eyes. "Tino! Come meet the new dude!" Tino looks at Alfred and walks over to us.

"Hi! I'm Tino. What's your name?"

"Lovino."

"Where are you from?" Man, this guy is curious.

"Italy. Specifically the south."

"But did you move here from Italy?"

"N-no…I moved here from Chicago. Wait, how did you know that I didn't move here directly from Italy?"

Alfred suddenly laughs. "Sorry, Tino, but we better take this guy to his room, he seems to be tired from the trip!" Alfred drags me out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Francis watches Alfred drag Lovino off to show him around. "Gilbert, what aren't you telling me?"

Gilbert snickers. "What're you talking about, Franny? The awesome me doesn't keep things from people!"

Francis glances at Gilbert. "That kid looks familiar. Like really really familiar."

"So?"

"And there are specific people who come to this house. You know that everyone will get suspicious of him."

"Again. So?"

"And don't think I didn't see Antonio following him. There is something special with that boy, and I will figure it out."

* * *

**A/N: I do have plans for more people to show up. These guys just live in the house with Lovi and everyone. **

**Francis isn't evil or anything, he just wants to know what the hell is going on. He's one of the oldest kids in the house, so he wants to be the 'Big Brother' and make sure no one gets hurt. So yup! I realize I lied about Lovi going to school this chapter. Sorry! Regardless, leave a review. I love hearing what you guys say!**

**Lovino Vargas: 16 years**

**Feliciano Vargas: 16 years**

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry****: 28 years**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 17 years**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: 17 years **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: 16 years (He's supposed to be 16. Typo before this!)**

**Francis Bonnefoy: 17 (almost 18) years.**

**Alfred F. Jones: 16 years**

**Arthur Kirkland: 16 years**

**Kiku Honda: 16 years**

**Yao Wang: 17 years**

**Im Yong Soo: 15 years**

**Peter Kirkland: 12 years**

**Lili Zwingli: 13 years**

**Vash Zwingli: 15 years**

**Matthew Williams: 16 years**

**Berwald ****Oxenstierna: 17 years**

**Tino Väinämöinen: 17 years**

**So yes! Review and I will see you guys next week! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: SON OF A FUCK!

**A/N: So, last week I realized that I really can't update after coming home from work. And that I'm really tired after words. So! Since I work on Wednesday this week, I decided to update early! Also it's an apology for being late last week. And for what I'm going to do in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Also, there are references to A Day in the Life of a Mental Patient, so if you have not read it, GO READ IT ASAP. You won't get what is going on. **

**Regardless, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

Pacific Academy.

That is the name of this Goddamned school I'm being forced to attend. I really have no fucking choice in the matter. Or so Alfred has informed me. He's still guiding me around the house and showing me around.

"Ah! Here it is! The last room. This is the infirmary."

"This place is that big…?" I wonder aloud.

Alfred nods. "Yup! Although not many people come in here…" He peaks his head in the room. "Well, that's odd." His brows scrunch together as he walks in the room.

Do I follow, or run away? Questions, questions…I should probably follow. I'd fucking get lost (again). So I follow the dumbass into the room.

Said dumbass is currently looking at someone in one of the beds, but I can't see the person. "I have no idea who this guy even is! I've never seen him…but he looks familiar…I just can't place where, though!"

I look over and I feel my heart almost stop. "Feliciano! I thought they couldn't transfer him…"

"Who is he?"

I look at Alfred. "Goddamn, you are oblivious. He's my brother."

"Why is he asleep like that?"

"Cause shit happened, dumbass. I don't wanna fuckin talk about it."

"But…dude…I wanna know…"

"I'm not going to fucking tell you!" I yell at him and storm out of the room. I immediately take a right and start heading down one of the hallways.

"Lovino…"

"WHAT?!"

"The room is this way…"

"I'M GOING TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM, ASSHOLE!"

"…The bathroom is also this way…"

"I MEANT THE FUCKING BATHROOM! CHRIST!"

"You have no idea where you're going do you?"

"Of course I do, bastard!"

"Oh, really, now?" I can hear him smirking.

"Yes, really!"

"Then you would know that the only thing down that hall is the basement and a bunch of locked rooms."

"…Fuck…"

"Just follow me, you stubborn Italian."

* * *

So now, here I am, waiting in the school office, a whole fucking hour before school. Just because I need a Goddamned schedule. Apparently, they didn't realize I was coming TODAY so they have to get my schedule together now. Fucking procrastination, I swear to fucking God. But for some reason, both potatoes already got their schedules. I mean, really? What the hell?!

Although, the secretary is very sweet. I kinda feel bad for Miss Braginskaya. Must have bad back pains because of her huge breasts. Oh my God, I bet kids always fucking stare at her.

"Lovino?" I hear her call out to me from her computer.

"Si?"

"I have your schedule. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience of this." Oh, God, she looks like she is going to cry.

"It's not a problem! Really!" I hate it when women cry.

Just when I leave the office, I see a few people I actually do fucking know come into the building. I see Matthew, and head over by him. "Hey…Matthew, right? Can you help me by showing me around this place? I swear, it's a fucking maze…"

"Sure, Lovino. Can I see you schedule?" I hand it over to him. "Well, we have pretty much every class together. Except for our first hour classes."

"I still don't get why the hell I have to take Spanish. I'm Italian, for fuck's sake. I already speak Italian."

Matthew shrugs. "State standards, I guess."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Um…I'll show you where the room is. You can find your locker from there, right?" I nod.

* * *

Of course, after I do find my locker, I really can't find my fucking way back to the Spanish room. "…Fuck…" I hear the bell, and groan. "Double fuck. I won't ever be able to find my way back to the fucking classroom, now."

Just to make everything even more worse, someone bumps into me, knocking me down to the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" That voice…why is it familiar? In a way I really don't want to recall.

I look up and see a hand in my face to help me up. I look and see a pair of very very familiar emerald eyes. "A-Antonio?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I dunno! I just felt the need to follow you here?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I brush his hand aside, and get up, picking up my things. "Antonio, that's very stalkerish. How the fuck did you know where I was at?"

"You seem to forget that Gilbert is one of my closest friends, you know." He suddenly stops talking. "Uhh…Lovi, where are you going?"

"Spanish room, asshole."

"Lovi…"

"WHAT?!" I turn and glare at him, suddenly thankful the halls have cleared out.

"The Spanish room is the way." He points the opposite way I was going.

I sigh when the bell rings. "Look, Antonio. Seriously. Why are you here?"

He suddenly gets really close to me. "Like I said, Lovi. I felt the need to follow you. And I love you. Ever since I met you."

"I threw a chair at you when you met me." Fucking masochist…

He chuckles a bit before getting serious again. "Lovino…I…" He sighs, and puts on this bright smile while holding out his hand. "Look, why don't I show you where the Spanish room is…? You can explain that it's your first day and that you're lost. I'm sure the teacher won't mind.

I sigh. "Fine, bastard. But I'm not taking your fucking hand."

He laughs. "Con el tiempo que quieras, mi amor."

"What was that, bastard?" I question?

He laughs again. "Nothing, Lovi~!"

* * *

It's around the last class of the day, art, when Alfred burst into the room. Matthew looks confused. "Al? Don't you usually go home seventh hour?"

Alfred doesn't even answer his brother. He runs to me and grabs my shoulders. "Lovino! Dude, you gotta come with me!"

"Why is that, burger bastard?"

"It's your brother-!"

"What about him?"

"The machine thing he's hooked to started beeping like crazy! That nurse who came with you guys said to get you immediately!"

"Fuck…" I mutter under my breath and run out the door.

* * *

Needless to say, I rushed home.

Rather literally. Alfred started hugging the ground while I ran into the house. I somehow managed to find the infirmary pretty quickly.

My surprise at seeing Elizabeta is put on the back burner when I hear spaztic beeping. "What the fuck is going on?"

"It's-" Suddenly one particular noise gets even more shrill. Liz swears under her breath.

"What is it?!"

"His heart stopped!"

* * *

**Meanwhile (A/N: This ties to the end of Mental Patient)**

"You never answered me, Valleri. Where. Is. Fratello."

Valleri could at least identify that it was Feliciano. She could also tell he was cracked. She could see the vague outline of Luciano beside him. So, he had stayed for some reason, eh? "Feliciano, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know where you annoying sibling is."

"Yes you do!" Feliciano yells. "I just saw you lead him into a mirror!"

She sighs. "I can't send just anyone through these mirrors."

"Then I'll go on my own." He walks towards the mirror that Lovino had walked into. The difference was that the reflection looked like a boy who was sleeping deeply…or was possibly dead.

Valleri is about to stop him when she thinks the situation through. Why should she stop him? After what he did to her? After what both of the Vargas twins did to her? No. Let him suffer. Let them **_both _**suffer.

Feliciano stops just in front of the mirror. "Ve…maybe this isn't the best idea. But where else am I supposed to go…?" He turns, getting ready to leave when the reflection reaches out and grabs him around the waist, slowly dragging him in the mirror.

Valleri smirks and walks to him. "You know…fear looks amazing on your face. It's just delicious to watch spread across your features. These mirrors…are gateways across dimensions. They offer other lives. But…they are not a blessing. But a curse. And I hope you have to full blast of the curse these doors bring. After all the shit you and your bastard of a brother did to me? You fucking deserve it."

"Ve?! What did we do to you?!" Feliciano asks, bewildered.

Valleri gets close to Feliciano's face. "You, and your brother, killed me."

* * *

**A/N: That be the end of this chapter! I realized that I hadn't made Valleri as much of a bitch as she really is in the past few stories.**

**I had a few options when it came to uploading this. It was either today, or Sunday. I work tomorrow and the 3****rd****, then there's the Fourth of July, which runs during a festival my town has every year. So I figured be early. **

**Also, please don't kill me for what I did!**

**Translation: Con el tiempo que quieras, mi amor: You will eventually, my love. **

**On the note of the translation, Antonio is getting creepy this story. My God!**

**People:**

**Lovino Vargas: 16 years**

**Feliciano Vargas: 16 years**

**Elizabeta ****Héderváry****: 28 years**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 17 years**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: 17 years **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: 16 years **

**Francis Bonnefoy: 17 (almost 18) years.**

**Alfred F. Jones: 16 years**

**Arthur Kirkland: 16 years**

**Kiku Honda: 16 years**

**Yao Wang: 17 years**

**Im Yong Soo: 15 years**

**Peter Kirkland: 12 years**

**Lili Zwingli: 13 years**

**Vash Zwingli: 15 years**

**Matthew Williams: 16 years**

**Berwald ****Oxenstierna: 17 years**

**Tino Väinämöinen: 17 years**

**Katyusha Braginskaya: 28 years**

**So, yeah. For you Canadians, happy Cananda Day! For the Americans, have an awesome Fourth! For anyone else…have an amazing week! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: FUCK LOVILICIOUS BABEILICIOUS

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

It didn't take that long for Liz to quickly move me out of the room. I guess she didn't want me in there at the moment. I don't fucking know why.

I have been pacing around outside for about fifteen minutes when Elizabeta tells me to come into the room. She is silent otherwise. That really isn't fucking good.

The room is eerily silent. I hear no beeps. "Liz…wha…?"

"I…couldn't get his heart to start again…" She refuses to look at me."

"N…No…No. He isn't dead. There isn't any fucking way. No!"

"Lovino, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please…just leave me alone with him. Please…"

Elizabeta looks like she wants to say something, but she nods her head and leaves the room.

I look at my brother's body. He looks really…empty. I guess that's an understatement. He looks almost peaceful. Like he doesn't have to deal with all this shit anymore.

"Dammit, Feliciano. You weren't supposed to leave. You weren't supposed to leave me here by my fucking self. You know that I hate being all alone, you asshole. Fuck…" I grab his hand tightly, feeling no warmth. "God fucking damn everything! Don't leave me alone, Feliciano! Please!"

I look at his face. Suddenly, his eyes fucking snap open. Since there's a tube down his fucking throat, he seems to have a hard time breaking. "L..Liz…Liz! LIZ! GET IN HERE! HURRY!"

"What is it, Lovino? Why are you…" Liz's eyes land on Feliciano. "Oh…Oh my God. He…Oh my God, he's alive! I don't…"

"Just get these tubes out of him!"

* * *

After around an hour, Feliciano is sitting up in bed, eating a heaping bowl of Chocolate Gelato. He's grinning from ear to ear, like always. "Ve, Lovi, I thought I would never see you again!"

I laugh a bit. "Don't you think I should be the one who fucking gets to say that, you bastard? You were the one in a coma after all."

"Ve, I know. But I guess you could say I had a dream."

"Is that so?"

"Si. In that dream you, and Luddy, and Big Brother Toni, and Marcello died."

"Feliciano…Marcello is already dead though…"

"I know! But you all died because some guy shot you. Well, Antonio was dead by the time I got to the room you were in. You were crying over his body."

I snort. "Well, I can tell you now that that won't happen."

"Because Antonio won't die?"

"W-well, various reasons, dumbass."

"Ve, I see."

We both turn when we hear a knock on the door. "I'll see who it is."

I open the door and sigh a bit. "Alfred, what do you want?"

"Oh! Lovino! It was you in here! I just heard talking and…wait. Who is the other person?"

"It's-"

"Oh God! Don't tell me it's a ghost! I hate ghosts, man! They're all spooky and shit!"

"Alfred…"

"How would you even get a ghost in here? I mean, that has to be a hard thing to do and-"

"Alfred! Shut the fuck up!" I yell at him. "It's my brother. He woke up."

"Oh…Hey! Can I meet him?" Without even waiting for an answer, Alfred shoves past me. "Yo, new dude! Well, I guess you aren't new…but whatev's, right? I'm Alfred, the hero! You can ask help from me anytime! Unless it's about ghosts, then no. Ghosts are scary, man!" He suddenly tilts his head to the side. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Ve, I'm Feliciano." Feli has this big grin on his face. Must be the prospect of meeting a new friend or some shit like that.

"Cool! Well, I got homework and stuff, so I'll catch you around Felsikins!" With that Alfred walks out of the room.

Feliciano looks at me. "Did…did he just call me Felsikins?"

"Yeah. That's better than what he called me earlier. I don't think I've caught him calling me it again though."

"What was it?"

"He caught Antonio calling me Lovi earlier, and he called me 'Lovilicious Babeilicious." I shake my head and look out the window. "It's fucking stupid and weird."

Feliciano goes silent. For a few seconds. "Pffffft….I-I'm sorry, fratello, but Lovilicious Babeilicious…that…wow…I think I may have to use that, fratello!"

"Don't you fuckin' dare!"

Feli starts giggling when the door slams open. "OY! LOVILICIOUS BABEILICIOUS! YOU IN HERE?!"

I turn and glare at the intruder, getting up. "GODDAMNIT, YOU FUCKING ALBINO POTATO! SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE! I'M TALKING WITH MY DUMBASS FRATELLO, SO SHUT UP!"

"Was? Feli is awake." Gilbert turns into the hallway. "WEST! GUESS WHO FINALLY WOKE HIS ASS UP!"

I sigh. "Well, looks like our alone time is over."

"Ve, that's okay, fratello. We can always talk later." Feli gives me this smile that I can't help but notice spreading on my own face.

"I guess you're right." I stand up and head towards to the door.

"H-hey! Lovilicious Babeilicious!"

I turn so fast on my twin, I could have gotten whiplash. "No. Don't fucking say that."

He snickers. "Ve, it got your attention. But…please come back soon."

I smile at him. "Calm down, _Felsikins_," I smirk at his pout. "I'll be back. I just gotta go grab something."

"Ve…okay." He pouts. I laugh and walk out of the room.

I missed having him around. I really did.

* * *

After getting lost (again) I find my room, hoping Zero hadn't left me any 'presents'. Both Alfred and Matthew assured me I would be cleaning up the messes.

However, before I get to the door, I hear voices, coming from inside the door. I pause for a second before opening the door.

"Liz, what are you doing in here?"

Elizabeta turns and looks at me. She is the only one in the room. "Oh! Lovi! Nothing really, just looking for Zero." She smiles at me.

"Then…why was the door closed?"

She laughs a bit before sitting on my bed. "I wasn't aware it had shut. Why don't you sit down and talk with me for a bit?"

Her random change in subject throws me off. "A-alright…" I sit down next to her.

"So, have you thought about what Antonio has said to you?"

"I…no. He was at school though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he got info from Gilbert about where we were all at and came down here. He's kinda freaking me out."

Liz just shrugs. "He cares about you, Lovino."

"I-I know…Hey, how have things been with you and piano bastard? Didn't you two get married a while ago?"

Liz blinks at me. "G-good! He's actually going to come down here in a few days."

"Why didn't you take Roderich's last name?"

She shrugs a bit. "I didn't really want to take his last name." She leans in closer to me. "I think he should have taken _mine _since I'm the one of us who wears the actual pants in the marriage." She laughs a bit, and then sighs. "But, I love him."

"Good for you, Liz."

She smacks me lightly. "Don't sound like you don't care, you brat!"

I hold my hands up. "Alright, alright! I give, I give!"

She smirks and jumps up. Before leaving the room, she turns to me. "By the way, Lovino, I was wanting you to be one of the first people to know…"

Suddenly, Zero pokes his nose from out of the bed. "There you are!" I say. I look back to Elizabeta while scooping the puppy into my lap. "Sorry. Go on?"

She smiles a bit. "I'll tell you later." She runs out of the room.

I jump out and stand in the hallway. "Dammit, Liz! Don't tell me you have news, and then keep it to yourself! That's just fucking mean!" I roll my eyes. "Fucking cliff hangers…"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end this here. I had an idea, but it was half assed, and…eh.**

**I'm pretty sure I've seen Felsikins or something similar somewhere. Lovilicious Babeilicious? Nope! Although I think that is from a song somewhere. It just seemed like something Al would say, right?**

**He didn't say it when he first saw Lovi this chapter because he was slightly shocked to see him there.**

**Also, I feel I am wrong about those tubes (the feeding tubes) choking Feli. I dunno about that.**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you guys thought of this! I love seeing your reviews! I decided not to add the ages due to the fact that there really weren't any new people (aside from Roddy, but I'm putting that in when he actually appears.) Anyway, bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fucking Jobs

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to update. See, the issue was that I had sent in my laptop to get fixed. I didn't quite realize it was Wednesday until I got home. Then I figured that I would be able to do it tomorrow and apologize for the lateness, but then I realized that I'm going to be working til Sunday, and on Sunday I might be going to see a movie. So I asked Prussia (my friend, if some of you may recall) if I could use his laptop to write this and he gave the okay. So that is good! But if the spacing is weird at all, that is why. It just seems weird to me.**

**On another note, I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter, really. I mean, I just had a really light chapter last week, so I thought, do I want a depressing one? A cliffhanger? Another happy go lucky chapter? Well, I decided, but you won't find out til the end, muahahaha!**

**I know that this is still a good month away, but I want you guys informed. The week of August 12****th****, I probably will not be updating. The reason for that is that my older brother is leaving for the Air Force that week, so I'm going to be out of town so I can see him off. At least that is the plan. I still have to get down there and such. My parents aren't going, which is utter bullshit on their part. So I want to be there for Dylan.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

By the time Liz deemed Feliciano ready to actually sleep outside of the infirmary, he had already been assigned a room. So, he told me where he would be when I visited him.

"Ve, fratello, I'll be with Luddy! And some guy who I really don't know. Ve, I'm excited!"

"Wait, I thought that the potatoes were sharing a room with each other?" At least, that was what albino bastard told me.

"Ve, I didn't know vegetables got their own rooms. And how does Luddy have anything to do with them?"

"No, dumbass, I meant...never mind. I thought that Ludwig and Gilbert were sharing a room with each other."

"Oh. Ve, no. Gil is staying with Francis."

"I see." I sigh. Well, I have to talk with the damned burger bastard...I mean Alfred. I'll come see you later."

"Bye bye, fratello!"

* * *

I find Alfred in our room. "You needed me?"

Alfred looks up from his comic. "Yeah. Francis told me I need to tell you this since we share a room and all. So, this is by all means a huge house, right?"

"Right..."

"Naturally, the government should help pay for it since it's a bunch of kids living in the house, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong! They don't because there are adults living here too!" Seeing my confusion, Alfred elaborates. "Remember Katyusha?"

"No."

"Miss Braginskaya. The receptionist at the school? She and her siblings live here. Not to mention that nurse that came with you down here."

"Liz is going to be moving out and into her own house soon enough. Anyway, what is the whole fucking point for this whole fucking talk?"

"Right. Well, this is a huge house. Sadly, Kat's income isn't nearly enough to help pay for everything. Electricity and such. So, those of us are old enough have to get jobs."

"Jobs...?"

"Lovino, you need to get a job. When Feliciano gets better, he will too. I'd rather not force you to have a job this soon, but we have to provide for everyone. Sadly, there are enough younger kids here that the kids who are sixteen and older all have to get jobs. It sucks ass, but we gotta do this right?"

"Well, do you at least have some fucking suggestions here?"

"No...Sorry, dude! But you only need a part time job instead of a full time job like Kat."

"By the way, who are her siblings?"

"Well, there's Natalya. She's a little creepy and always clings to her brother.

"Who is the brother?"

Alfred's face immediately darkens. "Ivan Braginski. That damned commie."

That name sounded horribly familiar. "How is he a commie, but his sisters aren't?"

"Simple. Kat's mom is from Ukraine, and Natalia's is from Belarus. Hence why all three of them have different last names.

"Why do you call Ivan a commie, then?" I really want to know why his name is familiar.

"Because he is completely Russian. He actually has his dad's last name. Something about him being the heir to the family or something like that? I don't get involved in all that crap." Alfred stands up and walks out the room. "Anyway, good luck finding a job, Lovilicious Babelicious!"

"That isn't my name, you ass fuck!" I scream at him as he laughs leaving the room.

* * *

That was two days ago. So now, here I am, sitting on a park bench in the middle of the city, looking in a newspaper for jobs.

I sigh. "Dammit, this is bullshit."

"I know what you mean."

"Alfred, why the hell are you even here?!" I look at him, pissed, obviously.

"Because it is the job of heroes to help people!"

I sigh again. "Whatever, bastard. Well, do you have any ideas of where I can go? And I swear to fucking God, if you say Olive Garden because I'm fucking Italian, I will fucking kill you."

"Well, there's where I work, but I'm not sure if they're hiring or not."

"I'm not getting a job at fucking McDonald's."

He sighs and stands up. "Well, I'm going to go help get the other new guy a job."

"Someone else new came? Who?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Something with an 'A', though. He had some European accent, though."

"Whatever. I'll be here if you need me, asshole."

"Well, I won't. And even if I do, I have our cell number."

"How the hell did you get that?!"

He smirks. "I have my ways. See ya, Lovilicious Babelicious!"

"GODDAMNIT, ALFRED! STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!"

Sadly, the asshole was already gone by this point. "Fucking asshole." I sigh. "Well, I'll just wander around the fucking town or something."

* * *

After about two hours or so, I finally came across a place. "'Mick and Sophie's Cappuccino?'Odd name. But there is a wanted poster out front..." I figured may as well go in and look for a job.

"Hello? I'm looking for a job?"

I hear stumbling in the back of the restaurant. "Just a second!" Someone calls.

Finally, a young man comes out from the back room. He has a blond Mohawk, and a small, clean shaven beard on his face. He's about my height, but stocky. You know, broad shoulders and such. You could tell he was a strong guy. "Hey. So you're answering for the wanted ad?"

There was an ad? Huh. "Yeah. Are you the guy who I talk to?"

"Yep. I'm the manager here."

"Is your name Mick?"

The guy laughs. "No. Mick and Sophie were the main bosses children. They live in Oregon with their parents. I'm Dylan."

"I see. I'm Lovino."

"Cool, so how old are you, Lovino? I just need an approximation, ya know?"

"R-right. I'm sixteen."

"Nice. The other guy we got hired here is sixteen. He'll be your supervisor in the next few weeks."

"Is that why you're hiring?"

"Yeah. I just graduated high school, so I'm leaving for the military."

"Ah. That's good."

"You have a slight accent. Italian?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. I was born there. We moved here to America when I was real young, though."

"Nice. My family comes from Sicily." Dylan clears his throat. "So, why don't we head into the back, and I'll give you some papers and such."

"Don't you have to interview me?"

Dylan smirks, showing sharp incisors. "Lovino, that conversation was the interview. If you acted like a little shit, I wouldn't have hired you. You seem polite enough to the public. That's all I care about." He shakes his head slightly. "Now I gotta find one more person to hire."

"Well, my twin brother is going to be looking for a job soon, too."

"Is he as polite as you are?"

I shrug. "Yeah. Better, actually."

"Well, when he starts looking, send him down here."

"Will do, sir."

"Please, just call me Dylan. I'd rather have that."

* * *

By the time I get home, I am real fucking tired. I see Alfred and Matthew on my way to the room. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Alfred looks up from his book. "Did you find a job?"

"Yeah. It's at Mick and Sophie's Cappuccino."

Matthew has a slightly surprised face for a second before covering it up. "Well, good for you, Lovino."

"Yeah. Thanks." I say heading towards the stairs. "I wonder who that new guy is..." I mutter to myself.

I open the door, and look in the room, suddenly very creeped out. "Antonio..."

Antonio is standing in the middle of my room, looking out the window. As soon as he heard my voice he turns around very quickly. "L-Lovi! When did you get home?"

"Just now. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I glance at his wrist. "And why the hell is Zero's collar on your wrist?"

* * *

**A/N: So, that is the end of the chapter!**

**I am going to say this now, though, so there won't be confusion. Dylan is not Wales. I've seen Dylan as a name for Wales a lot. And since he isn't going to be a character for that long (like a few appearances here and there) I'm not going to say his age. I needed a boss for Lovino, and I decided to throw in my brother as his boss. He isn't that...casual, though. And he will be gone soon. IT'S MY WAY OF DEALING WITH MY BROTHER LEAVING HOME.**

**Also, am I making Antonio too creepy? I plan on making him stop randomly popping up out of no where. But no promises. **

**Anyway, leave a review. I love hearing things from you guys. I will hopefully see you guys next week with another chapter. Unless something comes up. If it does, well, then I will let you all know. Bye bye~!**

* * *

**People:**

**Lovino Vargas: 16 years**

**Feliciano Vargas: 16 years**

**Elizabeta Héderváry: 28 years**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: 17 years**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt: 17 years **

**Ludwig Beilschmidt: 16 years **

**Francis Bonnefoy: 17 (almost 18) years.**

**Alfred F. Jones: 16 years**

**Arthur Kirkland: 16 years**

**Kiku Honda: 16 years**

**Yao Wang: 17 years**

**Im Yong Soo: 15 years**

**Peter Kirkland: 12 years**

**Lili Zwingli: 13 years**

**Vash Zwingli: 15 years**

**Matthew Williams: 16 years**

**Berwald Oxenstierna: 17 years**

**Tino Väinämöinen: 17 years**

**Katyusha Braginskaya: 28 years**

**Ivan Braginski: 17 years.**

**Natalya Arlovskaya: 15 years.**


	9. Chapter 9: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!

**A/N: Hiya guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

**Lovino's POV**

I open the door, and look in the room, suddenly very creeped out. "Antonio..."

Antonio is standing in the middle of my room, looking out the window. As soon as he heard my voice he turns around very quickly. "L-Lovi! When did you get home?"

"Just now. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I glance at his wrist. "And why the hell is Zero's collar on your wrist?"

Antonio begins to panic a bit. "I…uh…I can explain. Really."

"Where the hell is Zero, then?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere! Haha…Z-Zero…Zero, where are you?" Nothing happens, and Zero never shows up. "Maybe he isn't around?"

"Then why is his collar on your wrist?"

"What? There isn't…" He glances at his wrist, seeing the collar. "O-oh. Haha, well, how did that get there, I wonder?"

"Antonio, start fucking explaining this now, before I get someone in here."

He sighs and plops on my bed. "I don't know of a way to make you believe me though."

"Just fucking talk, dumbass."

"I'm Zero."

I stare at him, and he stares at me. "What."

"I'm not lying, Lovi."

"That's…fucking impossible. You're human! I'm human! We're all human! No one can change into a fucking wolf."

He coughs. "Half."

"What?"

"Half human. I'm only half human." He refuses to look at me.

"Then what are you, a werewolf?" I lean against the wall.

He shakes his head, smirking a bit. "Nope. I'm part demon."

"Bullshit."

He shakes his head. "It's true, Lovi! Mi mama was half demon slayer and half wolf demon while mi papa was full blooded human."

"Prove it."

"Qu-que?" He seems really surprised.

"Prove that you aren't fully human."

"I don't…" Suddenly someone knocks on the door. I smirk at him and turn to open the door.

Feliciano is standing right outside the door. "Ciao fratello nii-chan!"

"Wait, what the fuck did you just say?"

"Fratello nii-chan. Ve, Kiku taught me it. It means 'brother'. I think."

I shake my head. "So, by that logic, you just called me 'brother brother'?"

"Si!"

"Feli, that is the stupidest fucking thing ever. Anyway, why are you here, I was dealing with…" I turn my head and exactly where Antonio had been sitting, Zero is just lying there casual as fuck. "With…uh…Zero."

"Oh…well…Luddy and Gil said that there was a package for us."

"Why would they fucking know that there was a letter for us?!"

"Ve, because they went to get the mail, silly~! I wanted to open the package with you!"

I sigh. "Well, can it wait until I get back from taking Zero out for a bit? He really needs it."

"Ve, don't be too long, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, alright." I shut the door and turn to look at Zero (Antonio?) "You have a _lot _of explaining to do."

* * *

Antonio and I are sitting on a bench in the long since abandoned park. I look around at the trees around the rusted park toys. "Alright, Antonio, start fucking explaining."

He sighs and leans forward a bit. "Well. How else should I explain. I'm part demon. And in that I'm from different races."

"Races…?"

He nods. "Exactly. Similar to humans, we have different races. Well, I say similar, but it is really different. Unlike having Asians and Arabics, we have wolf demons and cat demons. Anything, really. Each race has certain distinguishing marks, though."

"How so?"

"Well, wolf demons, in their wolf form have purple eyes."

"But you only have one fucking purple eye."

"That's because I'm only 1/4th wolf demon. I'm more human than anything else. Otherwise you would see a red eye instead of a green eye."

"Red eye?" Something about that seems familiar.

"Si. Demon slayers are known for their elf ears, blue hair and red eyes. Someone who is half demon slayer would only have the red eyes. They're demons, but they kill the bad demons." Antonio looks up to the sky. "And you, Lovino, are part demon slayer."

"That's fucking bullshit."

He looks at me. "Another trait the demon slayers have is that they are the only race that can use their weapons. Even one with a little bit of blood in them. If you don't have a trace of demon slayer in you, you can't use the weapons. It's a fact."

"I'm a fucking human, Antonio! I would be the one to fucking know, wouldn't I?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ve…Lovi is taking his time getting here. Maybe I should just open the package myself…" He walks over to the rather large brown box. "He won't be mad, will he?" Feliciano grabs a pair of scissors and cuts directly across the wrapping and opens the box. "Ve? What is this thing?" Feliciano pulls out a little blue box with purple symbols all over it.

Ludwig, who is sitting on the couch reading, hardly glances up from his book. "Feliciano, didn't I tell you to wait until Lovino got back? And even then until at least either me or Gilbert check what was inside it?"

"Ve…"

"Let me see what it is…" Ludwig looks up to see what Feliciano has. When he sees it, he drops his book and charges towards the boy. "Feliciano! DROP THAT BOX!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Lovino, think about it. Has there ever been any time in your life where something just seemed _wrong_? Something that seemed out of place?"

_"__Mama! Mama!" I run into the bathroom, to see her putting in contacts. She has one in her hand. I think one is in, since one of her eyes is the honey brown that I'm used to seeing and the other is a blood red I have never seen before. "Mama, what are you doing?"_

_She jumps a bit. "Lovi! Honey, what are you doing in here? Mama is getting ready." She smiles, brushing off every question I throw at her._

* * *

"There is nothing, bastard. Nothing you should be concerned about."

"Really? Even the night that your family was killed?"

* * *

_Mama and I run to the living room, to see that monster above Marcello, stabbing him again and again and again. Marcello is screaming horribly. I hear mama swear under her breath. She goes to the cabinet next to us and reaches in and pulls out a gun. She shoots at the monster. I can see those red eyes again. It screams in agony. And runs towards mama. "No!" I scream when it stabs her and she drops the gun. _

_Because of the momentum it had, the creatures hands go straight through her. The thing impales her into the wall. It pulls its hands out of her and she slides down the wall, leaving a red streak down the wall. The monster begins coming close to me. I whimper and hold the gun up to it. I grimace and shoot the monster in the chest. It screams again. I aim for its head. That stops all movement. I throw the gun to the ground and run towards Mama. _

_"__Mama…please wake up. Please! Don't leave me here alone." I feel a shaky hand brush my hair. She is somehow still alive. _

_She pulls me close to her and whispers in my ear. "My Lovi, you are so special. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. Be strong for your brothers." _

_"__Mama. Hey. Mama. Mama, wake up. Please…" _

_I stand up. Now isn't the time for crying. I have to make sure Marcello is alright. _

_By the time I find him, he is long since dead. I know he is. There is absolutely no way he lived from having his insides ripped apart like that._

_I run upstairs to make sure Feliciano is still alive. I open his door and find him lying in bed. I turn on the light and I shake him. "Feli! Wake up! Please! For the sake of everything, wake up!" _Feliciano there's something wrong. Snap out of it.

_He sits up, rubbing his eye. "Ve, Lovi? What's wrong?" He looks and sees blood all down the front of my shirt. "What happened?! Are you hurt?"_

_I shake my head and throw my arms around him. He seems surprised and he hugs me back. "What happened…?"_

_I start sobbing. "Mama…and Marcello…We gotta find Papa and Nonno! They could be hurt!"_

* * *

"Lovi. Lovino!" I feel someone shake me. I stand up. Antonio looks at me, all confused and shit. "Where are you going?"

"Feliciano. I think something is wrong with him."

"Why do you think that, Lovi?"

"It's just a feeling!" I say as I start running.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! I was going to add more but, I gotta start getting ready for work and stuff, so I have to end this here! Leave a review folks, and I will see you guys next week! Bye bye!**


End file.
